The present invention relates to a clamp for support and connection members, such as pins and the like, particularly but not exclusively used in the conveyor belt sector for supporting the relative guides, for example lateral guides.
With particular but not exclusive reference to conveyor belts, these are known to comprise lateral guides formed, for example, from longitudinal profile bars supported by pins mounted in clamps. With these known clamps, said pins are tightened by screw means and can be adjusted by slackening and tightening these latter. The operations involved in slackening and tightening these screw means in order to position the lateral guides in the desired mariner are relatively burdensome in terms both of time and of the force required, especially considering that in a conveyor belt system of one and the same production plant many hundreds if not thousands of clamps can be present.
Other utility models of the present applicant (M198UO00296 and M199UO00397) describe a clamp which eliminates the need to use screw means for locking the clamped piece or component (for example pin) by entrusting their tightening to the action of elastic means, and their slackening to a manual action opposing that of said elastic means.
The clamps, including those of the aforesaid utility models, are generally supported by profile bars, plates or other structural members of the conveyor belts. The clamps supported in this manner project perpendicularly from said members, to hence create relatively considerable problems during the conveyor belt installation if the available space is relatively small or if space intended for another purpose cannot be used.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a clamp of the same type as the preceding utility model of the present applicant, but formed in such a manner as to avoid the installation difficulties related to space availability.
These and further objects which will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description are attained by a clamp in accordance with the present invention.